Someone to Watch Over You
by kdzl
Summary: Something was off with Beckett, and he was going to find out what it was. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This is my first Castle story, so I'd love to hear what you think. This is set sometime after the current story arc, but not far._**

Castle sighed as he traced the spine of the worn book.

He loved antique stores, but there was something about the feeling of an old book that superseded any other feeling in the world.

It was indescribable, really.

And for a writer, that was saying something.

He flipped open the front page of the book, breathing in the beautiful smell of old paper bound by cloth and leather with hand stitched signatures.

People didn't _make_ books like this anymore.

"That's a shame." He murmured as he carefully turned the first few pages, awed by the old writing that lined the pages.

Hearing the dinging bell, he felt momentarily grateful that he was entirely hidden behind the old bookcase before he remembered his location.

Most frequenters of antique stores such as this had never read his books.

While that was something he hoped to rectify, it was also nice to be able to go somewhere without anybody watching.

He looked around, chuckling as he thought what Beckett would say if she heard him think that.

Sometimes she had mind voodoo like that.

'_I have something to sell.' _A woman's voice said briskly, getting straight down to business.

Castle shut the book, slightly weirded out by how similarly this woman's voice sounded like someone he knew.

Someone who also liked to get straight down to business.

Someone like Beckett.

Glancing slowly over the books stacked neatly along the shelf so steal a glance to who could have the Beckett-like voice.

Because if Beckett showed up _here,_ he'd have to reconsider the whole ESP thing he'd wondered about for so long.

'_This is a 1938 Rolex Watch.'_ The old woman behind the counter exclaimed in surprise. _'It's worth 20 Grand, at least.'_

Castle ducked, peaking over the lower shelf as he spied the interaction between the two women. His heart sank as he saw Beckett frown, obviously distraught as she nodded slowly. _'How much will you give me for it?'_

Now this was very un-Beckett-like behavior.

'_I can give you 15 Grand cash in a couple of days.'_ The woman said cautiously, obviously trying to barter the best deal despite her earlier outburst. _'Or I can give you 8 grand for it right now.'_

'_I need the money now.'_ Beckett replied, her gaze tracing along the fine etchings of the watch. _'8 Grand, you've got a deal.'_ She said, and he couldn't help but feel the sadness that emanated from her. _'It's not like it matters anyway.' _She muttered as if attempting to convince herself.

The woman behind the counter smiled, and Beckett looked over her shoulder as if she could feel his eyes on her. Castle ducked to avoid detection, but peeked over a low shelf of books and watched as the money changed hands.

This was out of character.

Especially for Kate.

_Beckett_. He reminded himself. Beckett. She was only Beckett.

No matter how much he would like to change that, _Beckett_ had made it perfectly clear that she was still in a relationship_. With doctor boy._

As the door chimed, he looked up in surprise, shocked to realize that in his daydreaming he had missed Beckett's departure. Discarding the book in his hands, he felt his legs carry him toward the woman behind the counter. The words were out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to keep up, "How much for the watch?" He asked, gesturing to the item still in the older woman's hands.

"$ 23,000." The woman said immediately, obviously not caring whether he had just heard the last transaction.

The amount didn't phase him, nothing did. Because the watch was important, it was a _part_ of Beckett. And if she was just going to sell it to some antique dealer, well there was something wrong. "Do you take Visa?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but knew it was in part due to the sickening sense of foreboding that he had felt recently.

Something was off with Beckett, and he was going to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, I appreciate it. And, in answer to a reviewer (and because I must have been vague), I was not calling Beckett old, she was talking to an old lady at the counter._**

**_

* * *

_**

Beckett ignored the stares from Ryan and Esposito as she strode purposefully to her desk. She quickly retrieved the large stash of money, frowning as she forced herself not to dwell on its purpose.

This morning, giving away the watch, it hurt more than she thought it would.

It felt like she was giving away a part of herself. And maybe she was.

But it shouldn't have to hurt like that.

She dumped the tightly bound stack into her drawer, pushing away her thoughts as she tried to focus on the work in front of her.

Slamming the door shut, she winced at the loud bang it made, the sound reminding her of the unintended force she had put behind it as Ryan nearly jumped through the roof. She looked at the pair of detectives sheepishly as Esposito glared at her in response.

She frowned, not wanting to apologize and draw attention to the younger detective whose cheeks were currently flaming with embarrassment. He still wasn't at the top of his game, but no one—especially her—was about to suggest he take more time off.

Because this job, it was a part of her.

And after everything Ryan went to in order to help her, she could overlook the way he jumped at startling sounds. She could forget the fact that he still couldn't show up at a scene when it was raining. She could ignore the 'coffee breaks' and pretend that they weren't a desperately needed escape.

Because, these people, not only did they understand the job, they felt a lot like family.

And there weren't many people that did.

"I'm—" Ryan stood quickly, stuffing his trembling hands into his pockets. "I'm going to run down to seventh and grab a cup of coffee. Anybody want anything?"

Esposito shrugged nonchalantly, "No thanks, Bro."

Beckett shook her head, "I'm good."

Nobody bothered to comment about the fine coffee Ryan loved that was available in their break room. Because this wasn't about coffee. This was Ryan needing time to deal.

All of them understood that.

And after being nearly drowned in ice cold water by a professional assassin, anyone would suffer from long-term effects.

So if it took Ryan a little while to deal, they would all give him whatever time he needed.

Because that's what you did for family.

Beckett watched as Ryan rushed out of the precinct, not able to help the pang of worry that rose within her. "He's not sleeping." She murmured, wondering why everyone she cared about seemed to be falling apart in front of her.

Esposito rolled his chair toward her, leaning back with his arms folded tightly across his chest as he narrowed his gaze. "You had to do that? You know how he is right now."

"Sorry," She sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly with the weight of the world that was pushing down on her, "It was just—it was a bad morning." She explained vaguely, picking up the files in front of her and pretending to busy herself with the unimportant files piled up neatly on her desk.

Esposito furrowed his brow as he watched her intently, trying to place what seemed so off about her. Catching a glimpse of her bare left wrist, he asked pointedly without bothering to beat around the bush, "Where's your watch?"

She bit her lip and, without looking up, lied. "I must have left it home this morning."

If only life were that simple.

"Left what home this morning?" Castle asked, sliding a cup of coffee and a bagel toward Beckett.

"It's a paperwork day Castle." She tried to sound nonchalant as she picked up the food in front of her. "Your day off." She shrugged as if it didn't matter.

But it did.

Because she couldn't take Castle's prying. Not today.

She just had to make it through today.

Tomorrow morning, the money—the stark reminder of all she had been forced to give up—would be gone.

And she could deal with it.

But Castle's puppy-dog eyes as he catalogued her every move was not going to help.

"I don't take days off." Castle shrugged, leaning back in the chair and resting his feet on her desk. "Now what did you leave at home this morning?"

"Nothing."

"Her watch is missing." Esposito commented, still watching Beckett closely.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" She snapped with annoyance.

He eyed her carefully as he rolled back toward his own desk. "Not if you're hiding something." He mumbled.

Castle frowned as the watch in his pocket seemed to grow heavier. "You lost your watch?" He asked, giving her an out while wondering if she would really lie to him.

After all, they were partners.

"No I just forgot it." She dismissed easily, though her hand subconsciously covered the drawer that held the massive amount of cash she had exchanged the item for this morning. "Now I've got to finish up some paperwork. Do you mind?" She asked, glancing up at him only briefly lest he somehow see right through her.

Castle frowned fighting the pit in his stomach that grew at the realization that not only had she just lied to him, she was pushing him away.

This wasn't like her.

There was definitely something wrong.

"Yeah. I need to go ask Lanie..." He trailed off as he tried to come up with a viable excuse, settling lamely for "a question." He frowned as he saw her eyebrow quirk in disbelief at his attempt to excuse himself.

"Oh." She said lamely, trying to come up with some reason why he shouldn't go talk to her best friend. Finding none, and realizing it would only draw attention to herself, she shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever."

She could tell her feigned ambivalence did nothing to dissuade his curiosity.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

But thankfully, she had taken care of the watch at some antique store she knew he would never frequent. Because if Castle had seen her this morning, there would be no satisfying his thirst for information.

Castle forced himself to flash an apologetic grin as he excused himself, feeling a surge of hope as he saw the hesitation in her eyes.

She didn't want him to talk to Lanie.

Which meant that maybe someone had answers.


End file.
